


Aw, Hell

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, no smut in first chapter just heavy petting and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being around the Winchesters was exhausting. Giving yourself a much needed break, you take up a job in your old profession, tailoring. All is well until a familiar face strolls in one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

                Hanging around the Winchesters was exhausting. Helping people and hunting things aside, you were constantly on your guard. When you weren’t working a case you were researching, when you weren’t researching you were travelling. Add that to looking over your shoulder and expecting the apocalypse to descend 24/7 it didn’t take long before you needed a break.

                The last 6 months you’d been tagging along with the boys after they ‘rescued your ass’ from a nest of vamps after your curiosity had gotten the best of you.

                Ever since your last birthday you’d been getting these… feelings. These inklings of impending danger that prickled the little hairs on the back of your neck and set your nerves on edge. Every so often you’d be somewhere; anywhere and suddenly a chill would crawl up your spine and you’d know, just know that something wasn’t right. This went on for some time before you decided you’d had enough and wanted to investigate further.

_You’d been walking home from work in the evening, dusk had fallen long ago and your body ached from the exhaustive, albeit mundane, work. Your IPod blasted music in your ears as you kept your head down and walked quickly. The area in which you lived left something to be desired and you always found it best to avoid the gazes of anyone that might be lurking around at the late hour._

_Then it hit. Like a splash of cold water the feeling shocked you hard enough that you momentarily froze, pulling your ear buds out of your ears. The night was silent around you but your skin buzzed and you knew you were not alone._

_Drumming your fingers anxiously against your thigh you stuffed your IPod into your pocket and looked around, trying to sense where the feeling was coming from. Slowly sliding your feet forward you could feel your skin begin to hum as you neared an alleyway. The near complete darkness that shrouded it was almost enough to change your mind, but you had to know._

_Cautiously walking in slow, deliberate steps you proceeded down the narrow alley. The walls of the two adjacent buildings pressed around you and blocked out dim light of the moon, circling you in utter darkness. You ran your fingers along the nearest wall, trying to keep your sense of direction. The cool, rough texture slid under your fingers, your heart hammering as you blinked your eyes, desperately wishing they would adjust to the darkness. Your hand slid over something sharp, slicing your finger causing you to gasp. A noise somewhere down the way made your breath catch in your throat. A figure breathed heavily, like a mixture of a growl and a moan and your legs begged you to run._

_You backed away slowly, edging towards the street but your eyes remained transfixed on the darkness. The answer was somewhere there, right in front of you. You wanted to know but a voice in your head screamed at you to run. Your will and mind waged war. The noise grew louder and you knew if you wanted to see the light of day again that you had to run, now. Turning on your heel you bumped into something and suddenly everything went black._

 

***             ~*~        *             ~*~        ***

 

                You shook your head, trying to clear away the fog that threatened to take over. You’d been daydreaming again, day dreaming about the day that changed your life forever. Now here you were, back at a mundane job, taking a much needed break from being around the Winchesters.

                It pained you to admit it, but as your arms rested against the counter and you stared out at the empty store, you found yourself missing the thrill of the hunt. You’d only been gone a month and already you found yourself bored with the tedium of everyday life.

                The only qualifications you had when it came to looking for a job were your tailoring skills, which was what you had been doing prior to meeting the Winchesters. It was an alright job but on a stormy night light this one you found it difficult to keep yourself busy with the lack of customers and your lack of motivation to do anything that wasn’t completely mandatory.

                Glancing at the clock you saw it was only 15 minutes until closing, and given that you hadn’t had a customer in over two hours, you didn’t see the harm in closing up early for the night. Decision made, you pushed away from the counter only to hear the annoyingly chipper chime of the door sound throughout the store.

                Letting your head fall back you stared up at the ceiling, silently cursing whatever god might have been listening and took a deep breath.

                “Figures” you mumble to no one in particular.

                Forcing a smile to your weary face you turned to greet the customer only to have that familiar, almost forgotten, feeling crawl over you. Your eyes darted around searching for the source and when they finally feel upon it your heart nearly stopped.

                Crowley.

                You had only seen him once before, and it was a brief encounter, but his face was not something to be forgotten. Given the context of your last meeting you wagered that he would, in all likelihood, not remember you, but your guard went up around you just the same. Your skin was practically vibrating as your eyes tracked his movements while he casually sauntered about the store. It was the walk of someone who knew damn well they were coming in minutes before closing time and just didn’t care.

                Fear crept up around you and you slipped your phone out of your pocket, sending a quick text to Dean that simply read ‘help’. You had no idea where they were or if they would even come, but you had to try.

                Suppressing a sneer and biting back the panic you straightened your posture and approached him.

                “Can I help you?” you asked, your tone not exactly chilly but far from welcoming.

                Blinking slowly he swiveled his eyes to you before he turned to face you. A vague look of recognition passed over his features but he made no remark. Either he wasn’t concerned by you or couldn’t remember where he knew your face from.

                “I find myself in need of a new suit. I assume I came to the right place?” he drawled sarcastically, using the same indifferent tone that you had.

                You hadn’t noticed it initially, but the right arm of his suit jacket had a slash through it and one of the lapels was torn.

                “Indeed,” you commented, remembering his snarky nature. “Well we have a wide selection depending what you’re looking for. There’s also a sale rack at the back.”

                He tilted his head with a smirk, regarding you as if you were a child, “Come now, darling. Do I look like the type to purchase straight from the shelf, let alone a sale rack?”

                Unsure of how to respond you simply smiled and shrugged apologetically. Stealing yourself you remembered that this was the King of Hell and if he did, in fact, not remember you, you probably shouldn’t be so unnecessarily cold with him.

                “If it’s a custom suit you’re after, I’ll have to take your measurements. Is that alright?” you queried, trying your best to treat him like you would any other customer.

                He watched you studiously, like if he stared at you long enough he would recall where he knew your face from. It was hard not to falter under his scrutiny and you tried your best to maintain eye contact. Being this close to him set you on edge, not only because your skin was incessantly vibrating from his energy, but his handsome features were now so much clearer. Attractive people always tended to dull your better, logical thought processes.

                Not breaking eye contact he quirked his eyebrow and held out his hand, “Lead the way” he commanded.

                Forgetting yourself for a moment you smirked, finding his mannerisms somewhat charming if not slightly sexy.

                Bowing your head to hide your smile you walk passed him towards the back of the store where the fitting rooms and measuring area was, the steady tapping of his shoes following you closely. He walked over to the platform while you grab your tape measure, slinging it around your shoulders.

                “Take off your jacket, please” you asked shyly as you come to stand before him.

                “Right down to business. I like that” he said with a wink, unbutton his coat and slipping his arms out of it casually.

                Swallowing hard you delicately take the jacket from his out stretched hands. The tips of your fingers brush against the back of his hand and you cannot suppress the shudder that ripples over you. Goosebumps rush across your skin and you quickly turn your back to hide the blush that is blooming on your cheeks.

Hanging his jacket on the hook nearest you, you take a moment to catch your breath, though you hadn’t realized you’d been holding it. You fidget with a few things on the counter to make yourself look busy. His gaze feels like fire on your back and you wonder if he can hear your heart thundering away from all the way over there.

                As you gained your composure you turn back to address him, putting up your professional façade and sliding the measure tape from around your neck.

                “Arms up, please” you requested, unable to bring yourself to look into his eyes.

                He complies, raising his arms out to the side and centering his stance.

                “Careful, love. I’m ticklish” he teased, breathing in your ear as you lean in to wrap the tape around his back to measure his chest.

                You suck in your breath but can’t stop the smile from coming to your lips and you shake your head. It was easy to forget all the bad things he had done, especially when he turned on the charm as high as he was now. But the nagging in the back of your brain would not let you forget so easily and you quickly let the smile fall.

                Trying to work as quickly and efficiently as possible, you deemed it best to get him measured and out of the store as soon as you could. Marking down the measurements for his chest, neck, and sleeves, you kept yourself focused on the task and away from the fact that he was watching you with the same expression of a lion that had already had his fill of meat but still curiously watched his prey.

                “Are these the shoes you’ll likely be wearing with this suit?” you ask, staring at his feet rather than looking him in the eye.

                “I should think so, yes” he responded, his voice begged you to look up at him. You fought against it, quickly measuring his waist before leaning down to measure his pant leg.

                Lining up the tape with the cuff of the inseam of his pants you stretch your hand upwards, dragging the tape along the inside of his leg to get an accurate reading. As you reached mid-thigh your hand brushed against something and you felt the heat flooding to your face. Biting your lip to hide your embarrassed you turn your gaze slowly upwards to find his cocky expression staring back down at you.

                Suddenly you were reminded of what he sold his soul for.

                _Aw Hell…_

“I’m - I’m so sorry” you stammer, quickly dropping your hands.

                “Don’t be” he insisted, sounding awfully proud of himself not only for his equipment but also for making you tremble. “You’re doing a great job” he prodded with the obvious intention of seeing how embarrassed he could make you.

                With those words he triggered your competitive nature and you found yourself in a suddenly playful but challenging mood. Returning to your task, you lined up the measuring tape once more dragging it upwards and not hesitating when you brushed over his length. With deliberate slowness you let the back of your fingers graze over him as you brought the tape to the inseam of his pants, checking and reaffirming that you had the measurement correct.

You looked up at him with one eyebrow raised as if challenging him further.

                “Now, now, Y/N, that’s not how we usually play, is it?” he chided gently.

                Jumping to your feet you took a step back from him.

                “So you do remember me?” you acknowledged, bringing your guard back up around you.

                “’Course I do, darling. Not like me to forget a pretty face” he mused casually, stepping off the pedestal and sticking his hands in his pockets.

                You matched each of his steps toward you with equally sized ones backward until you bumped in a display shelf.

                “Get out” you bark, though you knew damn well that he wouldn’t.

                “And we were having so much fun” he replied sarcastically, feigning to lose interest in you to retrieve his suit jacket.

                “All the suit stores around, why did you have to chose this one?” you questioned boldly, wishing like hell that you had thought to keep some kind of a weapon on you.

                “I should think that would be obvious” he reasoned, slipping the tattered jacket back up over his shoulders as he turned to regard you again. He had a look on his face like he pitied you for not being smart enough to figure out his motives, as if they were clear as day.

                You rolled your eyes, already bored with his games. “Enlighten me then.”

                “You’re causing a bit of a buzz around the hellfire. Something about sensing when supernatural beings get close and blah blah blah” he revealed, coming to stand directly in front of you. “And judging by the way those little hairs on your neck are standing at attention, I dare say the rumors are true.” He tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and leaned toward you, running his nose along the underside of your chin and inhaling. As if a switch had flipped his demeanor changed almost instantly.

                “You even smell different, darling. Intoxicating, really” he breathed.

                Your hands balled into fists at your sides as your desire threatened to overthrow the terror building in your stomach.

                “What does it matter?” you asked barely above a whisper, leaning back to catch his gaze.

                His attention was distracted however and he didn’t respond. His fingers were trailing up your arms so delicately you hardly felt their touch, but the cool, electric trail that was left in their wake was nearly enough to knock you to your knees. The intoxicated bliss that blanketed his face made you wonder if he too could feel what you were feeling.

                When his fingers left your skin you could feel their absence like someone knocked the wind out of you, making you desperately want them back.

                “We shouldn’t… be doing this…” you murmur. Part of your logical mind still clung to reason and told you to leave, told you to run for all it was worth and get out of there.

                “Just tell me to stop, love. Tell me to stop…” he rasped.

                This was wrong, this should not be, but when his hands came to either side of your waist all logic ceased to be and primal lust took over. Your hands covered his, wanting more of his touch with less between you as you pressed your body up against his. Even the thin fabric that separated your bodies felt like a barricade that begged to be torn down.

                His lips found their way to your neck, fervently working their way from your jaw to your collar bone and to the hollow of your throat. Your fingers fumbled, fiercely seeking bare skin and the feeling of being connected with it.

                Strong hands gripped you suddenly and hoisted you up to sit you on the edge of the display table, sending stacks of dress shirts tumbling over. Hardly paying any mind to it you wrapped your legs around him, holding him fast to you.

                The moistness of his tongue slipped over your neck and back upwards towards your mouth as you greedily brought your lips to meet his. The lingering taste of scotch still tainted his tongue as it entered your mouth, teasing against your own. A moan escaped your lips as his length pressed against the fabric of your pants between your legs and you felt yourself unhinge, wanting more and more of him.

                A swift movement of his hands and your shirt flew open, not even tearing the buttons but splitting the seams altogether. Lowering his hands to grip your waist he dragged you down to grind against him, forcing his hardening member to rub almost painfully over you.

                Fed up with the fabric barrier you wedged your hands down between your bodies and yanked open his belt, sliding it out of the loops before casting it aside. Just as your nimble fingers sought to undo the button a voice rang out behind you.

                “When you ask for help, Y/N, I assumed you were in actual, physical trouble, not in danger of making poor judgment call” Dean remarked, his eyebrows high and judgment painted all over his face.

                Biting the insides of your cheeks you realized that you had completely forgotten about the rescue message you had sent to him and felt both terribly guilty and outrageously upset at being interrupted.

                As Dean’s gaze slid from you to glare menacingly over your shoulder, you could feel Crowley’s presence vanish. His absence left a sudden and gapping emptiness in you as the remaining static faded from your skin and you came down off the dizzying ‘contact high’.

                The weight of your actions came to you with stunning clarity and for a moment you sat, panting and utterly flabbergasted at what you had done and were nearly about to do.

                _Aw, hell._


	2. Aw, Hell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just can't be ignored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is smut. Lengthy, delightful smut. Some nibbling and mild cursing. Otherwise nothing too bad.

Aw, Hell Part 2

 

                “What the hell were you thinking back there, Y/N?” Dean scolded as you sat sulking in the backseat of the Impala.

                “I don’t know, Dean. I made a poor life choice, I screwed up, what exactly do you want me to say?” you argued back.

                Dean had always had your back and typically you were quite grateful for it, but when he went into overprotective ‘big-brother’ mode, sometimes it just rubbed you the wrong way.

                You could practically hear him rolling his eyes and he let out an exasperated sigh. “You scared us half to death with that text and we come in guns a blazin’ only to find you about to do the horizontal hokey-pokey with freaking Crowley” Dean continued.

                “’Horizontal hokey-pokey, Dean?” Sam questioned with a laugh.

                It was your turn to roll your eyes, “Jeez, I’m not a little kid, okay? I know what I was doing was wrong I just… I couldn’t help it…” you trailed off as the memory of the tingling sensation he ignited on your skin resurfaced and the butterflies returned to your stomach.

                “This isn’t something about budding teenage hormones is it? Because I am far too sober for that talk” Dean declared, turning off the main highway down the side road to the hotel they were staying at.

                Sam gave Dean an annoyed look and then turned to you, “What do you mean you couldn’t help it? Like you were under a spell or something?” he asked curiously, his brows furrowed with worry and concentration.

                “It’s not a spell, it’s a curse” Castiel said suddenly from beside you, causing you to jump. Neither Dean nor Sam seemed effected by the suddenness of his presence. You, on the other hand, were still getting used to him doing that.

                “What do you mean it’s a curse?” Dean asked hardly missing a beat of someone new joining the conversation.

                “She can read demons and other supernatural entities but she’s too weak to get the full effect. For now she just feels their energy. Different demons give off different wave lengths and their proximity to her can magnify the energy to somewhat pleasurable levels.” he relayed, glancing sideways at you.

                “Nice to see you too, Cas” you mumble sarcastically, feeling slightly wounded at his ‘too weak’ comment.

                “Yes. Hello, Y/N” he replied awkwardly.

                The conversation lost your interest, and as Cas continued to explain things to Dean and Sam you studied him carefully, feeling something different from him that you hadn’t noticed before. It wasn’t the same as with demons, but an entirely new feeling altogether, though it was very faint.

                “Can you please stop that? It’s distracting” Cas said uneasily, startling you out of your reverie.

                “Stop what?” you asked innocently, looking away from him and out the front window.

                You had pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Dean and Sam were turned around, looking back and forth between you and Cas.

                “I can feel you trying to read me. It’s very unsettling” Cas answered narrowing his gaze at you.

                “Wait. You can feel that? I was just… curious… I didn’t know it would…” you stammered out, unaware that you could have that effect on an angel.

                The car fell silent and your tired mind had had more than enough for the day. “Right, well… I’m going to get some sleep. Come get me in the morning…” you grumble, swinging open the door and sliding out.

                “Oh no, you’re staying with us tonight. We don’t need you…” Dean began but you held up a hand to silence him.

                “Dean, I’m tired. It’s been a long day and I just want to spend the night alone and get some decent rest, okay? I’m not going anywhere” you promise, closing the door and leaning to look in the passenger window at the boys.

                Sam jumped in, cutting Dean off before he could say anything. “Stay close, alright? Any sign of trouble don’t hesitate to call or come get us.” You silently thanked him as he gave you their room number and you took off for the front desk to get yourself a room.

                It was nothing special, but it had a bed, bathroom, four walls and a roof and it would do just fine for the night.

                Though the bed sang sweet promises of comfort to you, a shower felt necessary and you dragged yourself to the bathroom. Taking off your light sweater you were quickly reminded of the fact that the only shirt that you had with you was torn down the front and virtually unwearable. You cast it aside, too exhausted to currently pay it much mind.

                Your mind swam dizzyingly with drowsiness and Castiel’s words swirled around you.

_‘…not a spell, it’s a curse…’_ he had said, and a fleeting thought of who might have cursed you had you chewing anxiously at your lip.

                Figuring it would do you no good to dwell on that now, you turned on the shower and finished stripping yourself down the rest of the way before easing over the side of the bathtub and into the hot stream of water. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the warmth seeping into your skin, chasing away the linger tendrils of cold that still wrapped around your bones. The steam rapidly built up in the small, poorly ventilated place and you breathed it in deeply, letting it calm you.

                The night had been the most adventurous one you’d had in awhile, and though it wasn’t the sort of adventure you typically sought out, it was interesting to say the least. Your morals were being called into question at your willingness to bend so easily to your desires toward the King of Hell, and those desires only seemed to be intensifying. Whether it was the King himself or the feeling of electric pleasure that his contact gave you, you couldn’t be sure. Perhaps it was a mix of both that had your cravings for him suddenly bubbling to the surface and threatening to spill over.

                Crowley’s voice twirled in your subconscious thought, growing louder and bolder until his once whispered words sounded like cannon fire in your ears, dominating your sense. His smooth yet gravelly manner of speaking taunted you and had familiar tingles perking up in the bottom of your stomach spreading lower and lower toward you nether regions.

                Coming to your senses you vaguely remind yourself that it was probably just pent up, unspent hormones and you shut the water off angrily, reaching out behind the curtain to grab a towel from the rack above the toilet. Sliding your hand along you find the metal bar empty and devoid of the towel that you were certain was there a moment ago. A vibrating sensation started at the base of your spine and you clench your teeth together. Peaking out around the curtain you barely hold back a squeak of surprise.

                “Hello, darling” his voice purrs. Crowley was leaning up against the cheap mottled countertop around the sink, holding the only available towel hostage in his folded arms.

                “What are you doing here?” you grumble, attempting to suppress the excitement that awoke within you at the sight of him. After a beat you furrowed your brow, “Did you follow me?”

                His eyes languidly trailed over your exposed neck and shoulder, pausing at the shower curtain concealing the rest of you. “It was so rude of us to be interrupted…” he began, ignoring your questions. The huskiness of his tone suggested he was still just as pent up as you were.

                “Yes, well, thank goodness that we were. It was an error of judgment and it won’t happen again. So if that’s what you’re here for you’re wasting your time” you announce, holding your hand out for the towel and giving him a stern look. The words hardly sounded believable to your own ears and you could immediately tell that he wasn’t falling for it either.

                Playing along regardless, he stepped towards the shower, holding out the towel to you, “If that’s what you wish” he mused, placing his hand and the towel into yours.

                The instant his flesh connected with yours you felt that electric current again and were unable to stop the contented sigh that slipped from your lips. He slowly blinked his eyes; heavy lidded with lust and determination and he carefully slid the shower curtain back with his free hand. Unabashedly his eyes surveyed you, roaming over your curves and drinking you in slowly like a fine wine, enjoying every moment of it. You couldn’t even bring yourself to feel any modesty as the intense desire that swam over his features muted any hesitations you may have had.

                “Exquisite” he breathed, cupping your hip and running his open palm along your side, up over to your arm where he pressed it lightly, urging you to step out of the shower.

                The towel fell forgotten to the floor and you stepped over it, your hand delicately in his as you stared hungrily at each other. Once on the floor before him, he brought his face to yours keeping only a fraction of an inch away, savoring the delicious tension building up. His breath hitched as your tongue dipped out, gliding up over his bottom lip as your affixed stare challenged him.

                His hand pressed into the small of your back, pulling your wet body close to him as his lips met yours with a famished desperation. Matching his eagerness you kept pace with his fervent kisses, giving into the urge to taste the rich scotch on his tongue once again.

                You bring your hands up to worm your fingers into his hair, gripping it and holding him in place as you force him backwards towards the counter around the sink. He connects with it roughly but ignores it completely as your hands slide down his front, stripping him of his jacket. Gripping the front of his shirt you tear it apart, sending buttons in every direction as you attempt to even the playing field. The shirt clung to him only by the tie around his neck, but exposed the bare plains of his chest which was your main objective.

                A growl rumbled low in his chest and with surprising ease he cupped your backside, hoisting you up and spinning around to drop you on the countertop, wasting not a moment before bring his mouth to your breast. While his rough, calloused fingers worked over one of your tight, pert nipples, his mouth skillfully maneuvered over the other one. He sucked almost hard enough to be deemed painful, but in his expert care it was sublime, making you gasp and wrap your legs around him wantonly. His teeth nipped and lightly grazed against your flesh and sent jolts of pleasure down between your legs, causing you to grind your pelvis against him.

                While he entertained your nipples, your hands made quick work of his pants, registering briefly that he was still without a belt from earlier. They slid off him easily and to the floor where he carelessly stepped out of them, leaving him standing in his boxer briefs with the fabric impossibly tight over his length.

                Your entire being pulsed with depraved desire and you wanted him inside of you. You could feel the wetness accumulating between your legs and precise movements of his tongue and fingers over your nipples was threatening to tear you asunder.

                As his mouth unexpectedly left your nipple and whimper rose to your lips and you looked down at him, greatly wanting him to continue to give you some sort of action. A sly, sideways smirk creased over his lips and he kissed the center of your chest, sending sparks of voltaic energy outwards to your extremities and down deep within your core. Eyes still looking up at you the kisses trailed downward, his tongue dragging over your ribs, your stomach, your bellybutton, your pelvis, carefully diverting away till his lip met the inside of your thigh.

                You felt an ethereal shudder begin at your neck and travel down your spine as he dragged his face lightly over your thigh, letting the stubble on his cheek run over your skin, eliciting a gratified chuckle to burble to your lips.

                His hands ran along the back of your legs before he eased them over his shoulders, moving his mouth painfully close to your folds but not near enough. You could feel his heated breath over the parts of you that you so desperately wanted him to find, stealing yourself to not wriggle in agony.

                At last his lips find you, kissing the sides of your folds, and running his tongue ever so delicately along the length of your slit in long, languid laps. You moaned heavily, squeezing your eyes shut and seeking something, anything near you to grab onto. His tongue presses inward, slipping up over your wet clit and back down again sending spasms down through your legs. His leisurely pace is soon replaced by the soft sucking of his lips on your clit while his teeth gently nip. A finger rolls around your entrance before gliding in, working in and out of you in perfect unison with his sucking. A second follows and you revel in the blissful feeling of having some part of him between your walls.

                You pant heavily, struggling between the desire to let go and hang on. Wanting more of what he was so very good at doing and wanting to feel that climax that was already swelling up inside of you.

                Gripping his hair again you breathe his name, repeating it over and over as the movements of his fingers quicken, slipping in and out of your wetness as his lapping follows suit. He crooks his fingers slightly, finding that spot within you that absolutely unravels you, rubbing against it with alarming precision. The world collapses around you as your walls grip his fingers and your orgasm flows over you in waves. The pulsating current of his touch magnified your climax and you had to bite your lip hard enough to draw blood to keep yourself from screaming.

                His ministrations wane, tapering off to bring you slowly down from your high. His eyes fixed upwards at you, a smug smirk on his face. You feel pleased, but not entirely satisfied.

                Grabbing his tie you pull him up to your face, kissing him and tasting the remainder of your juices on his lips. You bite his lip playfully as your hands slide down his boxer briefs, exposing the impressive length of his cock with and eager bob.

                “You’re insatiable, darling” he huffed tauntingly into your ear as he presses himself against your still wet opening. You chuckle but can hardly argue.

                His hands find your buttocks again and drag you towards him, teetering you perilously at the edge of the counter and impaling you down onto the tip of his length. You walls shudder around him and stretch to accommodate his size, allowing him to fill you up completely. He eases into you with surprising gentleness, giving you the grace of a moment to become accustomed to him. His eyes search yours, silently asking what he would never say aloud. You nod, letting him know you’re ready and hook your legs around the back of his knees.

                Rocking into you slowly at first, he gradually builds his rhythm, sinking deeper and deeper into you, burying his face into the side of your neck and dragging the roughness of his chin against your shoulder. You grip the counter with one hand and bring the other to his back, scratching lightly across his smooth skin.

                He moans in your ear, a low, primal noise and the heat of his breath sends a race of goose bumps across your neck and shoulder. The noise only excites you further as you delight in knowing you had this effect on him.

                His lips at your throat are suddenly not enough and you pull your head back, looking him hard in the eye amidst his thrusts before smashing your lips to his. You drag your fingers over his scalp, feeling the sweat begin to bead up on the back of his neck. Forcing your shoulders back against the mirror on the wall the pace of his steady pounding hastens, increasing in urgency.

                His eyes stare greedily as your breasts bounce with each of his movements and your nipples tighten under his scrutiny.

                “Crowley” you sigh aloud, tipping your head back to let his teeth nip at your throat once more.

                “Say it again, love” he commands, slamming roughly into you over and over, hitting every sensitive, pleasurable spot you had. The thumb of his right hand finding your clit and rolling over it, small, tight circles over the bundle of singing nerves. His left hand still squeezing your ass and keeping you firmly to him.

                Bringing your mouth to his ear you say it again, moaning his name out, the word dripping with every ounce of pleasure he had given you, “Crowley.”

                That finished him. He pressed deeply up into you, spilling his seed with a few strong pulsations, giving you the final amount of gratification you needed to climax shortly after him. You ears ringing and your vision blurred as a heated tremor rippled through you. Indulging in the feeling of your femininity squeezing around him, hugging to his cock in delight you dig your nails into the meat of his back, desperate to hang on to something. He exhales a long groan of contentment as he rests his face against your chest, catching his breath.

                It’s awhile before you come down again, the closeness of his presence not providing you with any aid in regaining conscious thought. Neither of you appear to be in any sort of hurry to detangle yourselves and when he finally does pull away from you, you are only left, once again, feeling that overwhelming sense of loss.

                Suddenly feeling shy you ease off the counter, retrieving the towel that had been discarded so hastily earlier and wrapped it around yourself. You scratch the back of your neck at look at him, almost feeling guilty that you let yourself do that.

                “Come now pet, no need to feign modesty with me” he teased, glancing into the mirror behind you to examine his hair.

                “I’m not, I just… We probably shouldn’t have done that” you confess, leaning your shoulder against the wall.

                He turned to regard you seriously, abandoning his musings in the mirror to come stand before you again.

                “I think you and I both know this wasn’t just some random stint…” he measured, looking back and forth between your eyes.

                If you had to admit it to yourself, you felt something for him. Something more primal and deep and than just lust, but you weren’t sure that you were ready to become accountable for that just yet. You gaze slipped from his to the ground and he snorted.

                “Suit yourself then” he replied casually, brushing it off as if you hadn’t just negated his feelings.

                “Mind if I use your shower?” he implored, not waiting for an answer before he removed the rest of his clothing and stepped in.

                A loud banging sounded at your door and you cinched the towel around you, crossing the room to peer out the window. The door flew open suddenly and you shrieked before realizing it was Dean with Sam following close behind him.

                “We heard screaming, what…” Dean voice trailed off as his eyes fell on you. His gaze turned to the bathroom where the water was running and his jaw set angrily.

                “Son of a bitch” he cursed, marching across the room and forcing the door open.

                Sam looked at you with a disappointed smirk and all you could do was shrug.

                “He’s gone” Dean remarked as he came back into the room.

                A laugh exploded out of you, causing Dean and Sam to look at you like you’d lost your mind. Crowley vanished, which meant that he probably popped back into Hell completely naked. That in itself was worth whatever lecture Dean was shortly about to give you.

 


End file.
